Prisoner's dilemma
by mugur de fluier
Summary: What is worse than a clever, sadistic villain with an axe to grind and all the time and resources he can devote to it? Several equally determined opponents each with their own agenda. After all, stalemates can only bring a brief respite.


**Title**: Prisoner's Dilemma

**Warnings**: Game theory abuse, shonen ai, villains living up to their name

**Rating**: K+ - will go up as the story unfolds

**Disclaimer: **I only own a laptop, a cat (who probably owns me), some OCs and a magic system. Suing me will get you nothing but headaches and the odd hairball.

_A/N Set after the end of the series. Nothing is as it seems. Be patient with the plot - the pace should pick up in the next chapter.  
_

Chapter 1. Leverage

"The key to a successful request lies in the proper use of leverage - just enough pressure to motivate, not enough to reveal your intent"

_Kailash the Fallen - Script of Passage_

* * *

In one of those moments of clarity that seem to occur between making a monumentally stupid decision and feeling its effects, Kurama thought that he really should have seen this coming. After all, the past had a disturbing tendency to claw its way out of wherever it was buried and the universe couldn't pass on an opportunity to exact some karmic revenge on the thief that had stolen a second chance at life.

Forcefully setting all thoughts of self-pity aside, Kurama focused on deciding whether living was worth the price of enduring months of teasing from an impossibly smug Hiei.

After a brief scuffle, his survival instinct clamped down on his pride, hard, and the redhead sent a concentrated burst of youki before promptly passing out.

* * *

Somewhere on the Makai border, in the middle of a battle (more like one-sided massacre), a fire demon paused in between swings to glare at his katana: the sword hilt had sprouted leaves.

Taking advantage of the sudden break they were offered, some of the smarter demons scrambled away, animated by the desire to keep their bodies in one piece, while their less inspired brethren decided this was the perfect opportunity to counterattack.

Seemingly unperturbed by the display around him, Hiei frowned at the offending vegetation as if it could convey a message to its master. Then, just as suddenly as he had stopped, the small demon burst into motion and the remaining attackers found themselves scattered in ribbons across the field.

Playtime was over.

While the last of the attackers were still busy processing that they were dead, Hiei stuck the sword in the ground and raised his arm.

Nothing.

He did a perfect imitation of a statue for a few more seconds before blurring from sight and reappearing with a handful of leaves and a disgruntled expression – the damn plant had instantly regrown its foliage. Time for a change of tactics.

He swiped the warded cloth from his forehead and focused on the leaves again. There, amidst the plant's own life energy, and traces of Kurama's youki was a small ...bump. He cautiously prodded at it and a psychic imprint of the fox unfolded:

"Hiei, stop scowling and trying to burn my plant, you won't be able to. And ripping it won't help either", declared the smirking image of Kurama.

"This strain is rather...resilient. I just...expanded its natural attributes". The fire demon snorted at that.

"Either way, this is besides the point, I am probably in a bad situation – which given the number of people I have offended in the past is probably not in the least surprising." The fox sounded resigned.

"Assuming you aren't trapped as well, I would be very happy if you would inform Yusuke and the others about this" Here, Kuramas' image paused, then smiled fondly " Knowing them, they would probably find some way of getting involved. Once this is over, I'll probably be owing you some _favors_" The last word was said grudgingly.

" I can answer that question that you've been itching to ask since last year" Hiei swore at this – damn perceptive fox.

"In addition, the plant contains a code and a small trace of my youki. Consider it as a key for safe passage through my home and the den I showed you." With a small nod, Kurama's image flickered and disappeared .

Hiei slowly retied the headband, sheathed the katana with a disgusted look and stalked away. Favors or no, if the damn thing grew flowers the fox would die.


End file.
